Chronicles of Narnia: The Calormenes' Battle
by Lanthe95
Summary: Once again the Pevensies find them selves thrown into Nania to save it from an inevitable war, but they are not alone. Set after TSC and before TLB.edmund/OC glimpses of Lucy/OC. Yes I know it's been done before but give it a try! First fic :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous! I wasn't going to updated this story until it was finished but as I don't know where is it taking me I guess I could get use some help ;) I have until chapter 5 so tell me what you think and if I should update the rest. Also tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistake, English is not my language and I don't know if I express my self okay ;)**_

_**READ+REVIEW!**_

_**P.S: I wished I could be him but unfortunately I'm not C. S. Lewis, so I owned nothing :(**_

Chapter 1: _**"Back again?"**_

It was a cold and raining, the typical autumnal day of London. In a comfortable couch sat a young man with many books around him, a soft light illuminated his handsome face, and blond locks fell on his forehead...

His name was Peter Pevensie, also known as High King Peter the Magnificent, but that was a long time ago, actually six years ago, when he and his sisters and brother, Susan, Lucy and Edmund, had found themselves in a completely different world, called Narnia, where they ruled for fifteen years as monarchs. They had entered Narnia through a wardrobe in an old house of a certain Professor Kirke, when they spent some months there in the war time. Now, that they had come back to their own world and own ages, he was now a school boy as well as his older sister Susan, and Edmund and Lucy where finishing secondary school.

Suddenly the door of the room opened with a loud BANG! And a tall, dark haired boy came in running followed by a girl a little shorter with brown curls bouncing on her back.

-Ed! Come back here! Give me that back! - she shouted.

-I don't have anything Lucy, I don't know what are you talking about- the boy answered her, fanning himself with a book and running around the couch which a very irritated Peter was sitting on.

-ENOUGH!- Peter shouted to Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant - Ed, do me a favor and give that back to Lucy, Lu just stop shouting, I'm trying to study guys- he said angrily.

-I told them not to go in but they just ignored me- said a girl with dark long hair, tall, slender and with a smile on her face, entering the room. Susan the Gentle, sat on an armchair in front of the fireplace.

-Oh, come on Peter, you used to be funnier- said Lucy with a sarcastic smile on her face and sat down next to Susan.

-Lu, you don't understand, don't you see he is getting old? – answer Edmund jokingly earning a punch on his arm from Peter. - Ouch! Just kidding…- he said rubbing his arm while the girls burst out laughing.

-I'm not old; I'm just busy now- said Peter going back to his books.

They spent the next hour sitting around the fire in comfortable couches and armchairs. Susan reading a magazine, Peter finishing his essay, and Lucy and Edmund bothering each other, making Peter crazy.

But after Peter shouted at them, they all sat in silence when suddenly:

-AH! - Lucy screamed, jumping out of the armchair and startling everybody.

-What the…- Peter started saying annoyed with his sister but then he looked out the window where Lucy was pointing and fell silent, staring out with big bright eyes.

Soon all four of them where standing outside the house under the pouring rain. In front of them was what seemed to be a forest floating in middle of the air. In the other side the sun illuminated the brunches of the trees and the smell of fresh grass could be smelt from where they were standing.

-What do we do? - asked Peter looking nervously at the floating forest.

-Let's get in! Of course! - said Lucy as if it was the most stupid question she had ever heard. But as she started walking to the floating forest, Susan grabbed her from the arm stopping her.

-We are not supposed to go back; Aslan said we wouldn't go back- she said putting aside her wet hair out of her face.

-But it is here! Aslan wouldn't do this to us if he didn't want us back in Narnia!- Lucy said yanking away from her sister.

-She is right- intervened Edmund- I think we should get in and find out what's going on- he said firmly.

Peter looked to Susan who looked as if she was battling with herself. He took a tempting step to the floating forest and introduced an arm on it. As he thought, his arm didn't cross to the other side, so looking back to Susan who nod her head, he took a deep breath and went completely into the forest, Lucy followed with Edmund stick on her heels and finally by Susan.

The four of them landed loudly and when they looked back there was nothing left of the rainy Finchley part of north . They were sitting on soft grass, dripping wet but with huge smiles on their faces. Soon the smiles were replaced with loud laughter that seemed to resound in every corner of the forest. When the laughter subsided they laid down peacefully.

-Now what? - asked Edmund suddenly.

-Now… we find something to eat, 'cause I'm starving- said Peter standing up as they laughed and helping first Lucy and then Susan up.

They started walking in the forest between the trees, looking for something they could eat, until they found a path and they followed it. Maybe, with some luck it would take them to a village.

-It is very silent- observed Susan looking to the sides.

-The trees- said Lucy caressing a big willow. - Again? Is it possible? – she asked looking to her siblings.

-No- answered Edmund looking carefully around him.

-How can you be so sure? - asked Peter looking at him strangely.

-'Cause I know, as I know that we are not still in Narnia- he said starting to walk again.

-Right, and you know it because…- started saying Peter.

-Because I know Peter! I don't know how, but I know!- said Edmund annoyed.

-Sorry, it's ok, I trust you- said Peter a bit taken aback.

-Let's keeping walking I'm starting to feel hungry-intervened Susan trying to make peace as always between the two brothers and started walking along the path dragging Edmund with her.

They walked for more than an hour in complete silence... Sometimes they had to stop and help the one who had got caught in the strong branches of the trees, or help the one who had tripped on a rock or root.

They kept walking in silence for more than an hour in complete silence, until they reach the end of the path and they found themselves being dragged again into the depths of the forest. Sometimes they had to stop and help the one who had got caught in the strong brunches of the trees, or the one who had tripped with a rock or a root.

-Look! - exclaimed Susan all of sudden.

And they all looked were she was pointing. Between the trees, a little far away from them a gang of centaurs passed galloping very fast to the south.

-Hey!

-Wait!

-Over here!

But the centaurs continue galloping and they didn't listen to their shouts and calls.

-Come on! - said Edmund starting to run fast behind the centaurs.

-Edmund! - shouted Lucy behind him with Susan and Peter.

They run and shouted to the centaurs until they couldn't see them anymore and they couldn't hear their heavy hoofs against the forest's ground.

-What? They didn't even look back- said Susan very irritated and exhausted.

-We should keep walking; maybe we find them farther on- advised Lucy taking her hand.

And so they did; they walk for a quarter of an hour until Susan stopped them again.

-Did you hear that? - she asked quietly.

-Now what? – said Edmund tiredly.

She shot him a nasty look and then answer- rustling.

They made silence but at first nor Edmund nor Peter heard anything until Lucy said:

-The trees!

That's when they realized the trees were moving slowly, like dancing in step with the wind. They were like whispering, talking to each other, the voices quietly reach the siblings ears but they couldn't really understand what they were saying.

As they were intently trying to catch what the trees were saying, they missed some forms moving between the trees until it was too late…

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed pleeeeaseee REVIEW and tell me what you think about it :)**_

**_Thanks to TheEveningStars for helping me with this chapter :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until I got your opinion but I thought the last chapter didn't say too much, so read and review? pretty please?**_

Chapter 2: _**"The King's Tent."**_

(Edmund's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I grown. I blinked a few times to get used to the light and I looked around.

I was in what looked like a camp situated in a clearing. Men were talking animatedly to each other sitting in the ground, sharpening their swords or battle-axes, or simply walking, all with armors on.

_«Wait, that man has hooves, wait what? »_ I was loosing it, I was completely crazy, but then I remembered and I realized they weren't men, well not most of them, they were creatures, fauns, centaurs, minotaurs and dwarfs were one of them.

Quickly I got up and in the hurry I almost lost my balance and fell to the ground as my head started hurting.

_«Where the hell am I? What happened? I was with the girls and Peter hearing the trees but then? Everything is black. » _I tried to think harder but then fear run through me _«My siblings, where are they? » _I looked around but there wasn't any sign of them, so I started to panic and my head started to pound. _«What if something happened to them? Oh, no» _I felt a horrible feeling in my stomach and I instantly got up.

Suddenly I heard heavy hoofs against the ground and I turned around. A centaur was galloping, coming in my direction, so I stand still, waiting for him. I couldn't help the nasty look I threw him; after all I was Edmund the Just, right? I'm not supposed to judge anyone in advance, but hey, I'm not in my best mood.

As he was coming closer I could see him better. He was tall and with piercing blue eyes, his skin was pale, his features sharp, and his hair was tied up in a low pony tail. He had his armor on.

Finally he was in front of me. He stared at me and the bowed.

-Your majesty- he said with a deep voice.

-Who are you? - I questioned him.

-My name is Diácano, your majesty, I'm King Erasmus captain's army. Welcome back-. He greeted.

I looked him in the eyes. He seemed to be nice.-Nice to meet you Diácano, but do you know where my siblings are? – I asked him so respectful that Susan would be very proud of me. That thought make me smile.

-Yes your majesty, they are with the king- he answer and then with a smile he add, - safe.

I nod with relieve and gratitude and asked him- Would you care to take me with them?

-Of course your majesty- and with bow he lead the way.

We walked beside a river where some creatures and men were drinking water or washing their faces, or in some occasions men watching with desiring eyes to the dryads while they batted their eyelashes to them. I chuckled; the dryads could play dirty tricks on men, I know it for own experience.

They all bowed as I walk beside them making me feel uncomfortable. I never was one manners or titles, it really embarrassed me, and when I am embarrassed it is inevitable the blush that creep my cheeks, and that makes me moody.

I tried to smile to them until we FINALLY, finally reach a tend. Diácano step in first and I followed.

As I stepped in my vision became blurry when something threw it self at me, and a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and another pair around my neck. I immediately tensed but then I heard a too familiar voice.

-Susan, Lucy! Let him breath! - Peter said laughing.

I've never known what to do in this situations, I wasn't too affectionate. But I awkwardly hugged them back happy they were okay.

-Edmund, I'm so happy you're alright! - said Susan letting me go as well as Lucy.

-Edmund I thought you were dead when I saw you lying in the ground with that blow on your head. Are you alright? – Lucy asked with concern.

But as soon as she said that my head started aching again. Argh, it really hearts.

-Ah, I'm alright Lucy, don't worry about me- I said forcing a smile. Was I going to have to smiles all the time today? But as truthful I thought my smile was, apparently I couldn't lie to Peter because he arch an eyebrow a made threw me a sarcastic smile. Git.

-You really sacred us- he said patting my back and with a serious tone, I knew he was telling the truth. Aww, look who is the emotional one here.

-I know Pete, you can't live without me- I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes at me and then I heard a chuckle and I turned around.

I guess we weren't alone. There was a man, of about thirty years, beard and short brown hair, he was muscular and was wearing silver armor with a bright red lion on the chest, attached to his hip there was a belt with a sword on it. He was standing behind a table cover in parchments.

He walked around the table and bowed at me.

-Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Erasmus King of Narnia- he said with a gentle smile shaking my hand.

Well this was new last time I was here narnians didn't shake hands. Anyways I shook his hand and said:

-The pleasure it's all mine.

-I'm happy to see you got back to consciousness, and I apologize for the blow one of my men gave you- he said looking out of the corner of his eye with a mix of nervousness and compassion.

I followed his gaze and I realized that in one corner of the tend there was a faun in bronze armor and with a bludgeon on his hand. First I thought he was ill 'cause he was shaking uncontrollably, but then I saw the look on his face while he looked at me. There was fear on it. He was quivering with fear. He was afraid… of me? Really? Do I look that bad? Why?

I looked again at him but this time I look his hand and it hit me. He was the one who hit me. He hit me with bludgeon, that little… I close my hand in a fit as I through daggers at him with my eyes. How dare he? He hit me in the head with a bludgeon. He hit me, a King, for Alan's sake!

As I continued to stared at him, he suck on his breath. I swallowed hard and try to take all the anger out of me. I looked back at the King and said to him with a hard voice:

-Well, no harm has been done, I'm alright.

-Perfect!- he said clapping his hands and with a huge smile- Diácano, Barbra you can go.- he ordered to the centaur an the faun.- Seriously Barbra stop quivering-he said looking at the poor faun-, didn't you hear what King Edmund said? You should be grateful you're still alive. Now go take a drink my friend. - He said giving him a wink and patting his back with a warm smile.

The centaur and the faun bowed to us and they got out of the tend. As soon as they were out, Susan slapped hard the back of my head, right were that faun had hit me.

-Ouch! Susan! What the hell? What was that for? - I said as I grabbed my aching head and gave her a death glare.

-Oh, don't look at me like that Edmund Pevensie, don't give me that look! And you know too well why I did that! – She said hysterically, while my adorable siblings were hauling with laughter and King Erasmus was failing hard at trying to hide his smile.

-Well, I obviously don't know! Other wise I wouldn't be asking! - I retorted angrily still holding my head.

-How dare you treated that poor faun like that? Didn't you see his face? He was terrified! Where are your manners? You are supposed to be a King! The Just King! And let me tell you're not doing well your job 'cause you weren't just to him! What would mom think of this? - she said angrily crossing her arms.

-But he hit me! - I said offended. Is she crazy or what?

-Come on Ed just apologize or she won't shut up- said Peter laughing so hard that he was getting red. I repeat. Git.

-OK! I'm sorry! Happy? - I shouted at her.

-Very- she said with and smile a patting my cheek.

Yes, she really is crazy. She and her gentle manners…

_**A/N: READ+REVIEW! You'll make me happy :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is chapter 3! Pleaseee, I'm begging you now, with my big and shiny puppy eyes, REVIEEEEW!**_

_**Thanks Zak for your review, and only if it is for two people I'll still keep writing the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

**_All from C. S. Lewis ;) _**

Chapter 3: _**"The King's Story."**_

As we all calm down the King pointed the chairs around the table. Peter sat at one end of the table Lucy on his left side, I on his right and annoying Susan, as decided to call her from now on, next to me. The King sit on the other end of the table and looked at us.

-So… you called us? - asked Peter breaking the silence.

-Yes, it was me, but… I wasn't expecting you to actually come- he said scratching his chin with a thoughtful expression.

-Why wouldn't we come? - asked Lucy in disconcert.

-Because help has already come.

What?

-What? Who? – asked Susan surprised.

-Well it is a long story.

-We have time- I said quickly. Patience is not one of my qualities.

King Erasmus smiled and said:

-Lately we've been having trouble with Calormen,

-What a surprise- said Peter sarcastically.

-Well yes, our relationship has never been the best one, but for the last two years it has worsen. Now that Theron, the Tisroc son, has taken charge it seems he is trying to do what his ancestors couldn't.

-Enlarge their territory. - I said angrily realizing what he was talking about.

-Exactly. They sent messengers and now the giants in the North are against us. We also have trouble in the West, with what's left of Telmar, and although, in the South, Archenland is still with us, carlormenes are taking the hole south of their territory, so they have to fight their own war.

-They are surrounding us- said Peter.

The King cleaned up a part of the table where he put on a map of Narnia and its adjacent territories. I leaned in.

-Then – he said- we are being attacked by: the giants of Ettinsmoor, – he stick a sharp knife in the north part of the map- telmarines, - he stick another sharp knife in the west part of the map- and carlomenes in Archenland. – he stick the last sharp knife in the south part of the map- Oh and the traitors! I almost forgot!

-WHAT? – we all said in unison. Did he say traitors?

-The traitors. You know there are some narnians that see this as a lost battle so they changed sides; I guess I can't blame them… –he said with sadness.

I was too angry to say anything. I couldn't believe it. We fought hard to win Narnia back from Miraz, from the White Witch. It still make me shiver to think about her, it still make me feel ashamed to remember the traitor I was. I couldn't take it. We fought too hard to win Narnia back, and now we were loosing it again.

-Edmund, are you okay? -asked Susan looking at me with concern.

I haven't realized that I had my hands clench into fists and my knuckles were turning white. I opened my hands and flexed my sore fingers while I nodded to her with a reassuring smile. She didn't buy it but said nothing.

-And when did you call us? –asked Peter.

-Almost a year ago, when we realized we wouldn't achieve anything by ourselves.

░They were segueing us, we couldn't trade with Archenland because they too were running out of provisions with the war. We tried with Galma and Terebinthia, but in some way the provisions never arrived, the ships never touched narnian port, they got lost in the sea.

So, after a devastated battle in the Western Marches, our own territory, I came to the conclusion that it was time to ask for help. That same night, I went down to the old treasure chamber and blew Queen Susan's horn. –here he throw Susan a small smile to which she nodded and returned the smile- We wait for about eight days. The eighth night, some guards, came to me carrying with them a young woman and a young man I have never seen in my life. They were using the strangest clothes, similar to the ones you have on, your majesties. Obviously I interrogated them, quite rudely I might add, - he said, but seeing Lucy's and Susan's faces he quickly added: - it was my duty, after all they could have been spies, I have to put Narnia first; anyways they didn't really say anything that I could comprehend. They were in shock and kept saying incoherent words. The only things I catch were: _a forest in the_ _garden, they tried to kill us, mum will kill us and oh my god that horse is talking_. - we all laughed at that, we had the same reactions when we first came into Narnia- As you see they weren't of much help, so I asked the guards what had happened. They told me they found them marauding on the Great Woods and when they asked them what were they doing there and who they were, they run off. They followed them thinking they were enemies, because of their attitude, and brought them to Cair Paravel. I sent them to the dungeons just in case, until I could found out who were them.

But in the middle of the night a maid came running to my room and asked my permission to take the girl to the infirmary because she was bleeding by a wound in her shoulder. I said yes and went with her to see the girl. She was pale and had a deep wound in her left shoulder. The maid and some other guards take the girl to the infirmary and I stayed with Diácano in the dungeons with the young boy.

By sunrise he had told us, that the girl was her sister and he presumed, she got that wound from some men with turbans who had chased them through the forest, and that was why they had run off when they saw the guards. He also told us something very interesting. He said – said the King slowly- they came from another world, were Narnia didn't exist. I think he said they were from Finchley? –he said to himself with uncertainty.

I looked at my siblings and saw the same expression in their faces. Surprise.

-Finchley? Are you sure? – Peter asked.

-Yes, yes. Or he said Finchlay? Or was it Finchloy? I can't remember but it was something like that.

-And what happened to them? – I asked.

-I believed them. It was strange but something told me they were saying the truth. I can't really explain it but I am sure Aslan sent them. – Hearing Aslan's name, somehow, warmed my heart.

-Their names? – Susan asked.

- Bill and Ann Stoll.

-So they are related –she stated.

-Yes they are, your majesty.

Susan stayed silent for a while thinking hard. She knows everybody in Finchley because of the numerous parties she assists, so if they really were from Finchley she would know them.

-Stoll, Stoll… - she repeated to herself, and then she looked at Lucy who had the same expression as her. - Does it sound to you?

-I think it does, from school –Lucy answered deep in thought.

Peter, King Erasmus and I, were looking from Lucy to Susan and from Susan to Lucy.

-No, no, no I don't know who they are- Susan finally said making Peter sigh.

-It is okay, it doesn't matter –he said.

-And where are they now? –asked Lucy.

-Ann is at Cair Paravel, fortunately her wound wasn't that serious, and Bill is in the Stormness Head, with an army helping Archenland. Actually, he must be heading home by now.

We were all silent. Everyone in their own thoughts.

-Where are we? – I asked suddenly.

-Oh! We are in the Caldron Pool. We came from a battle with the giants in Ettinsmoor. But tomorrow by nightfall we should be in Cair Paravel.

-And how was it? –asked Peter excited.

We all looked at him with confused faces.

-Eh how was it what, your Majesty? –asked the King hesitantly.

-The battle! Of course! Did we win? –seriously?

-Oh! Yes, your Majesty, we win. –he said with a huge smile on his face. We all smiled. – But we still have a lot to do.

-Excellent! –exclaimed Peter clapping. He looked like a four-year-old to who someone had given a puppy.

-When are we leaving? –asked Lucy smiling at Peter's conduct.

-Tomorrow by dawn.

-Good.

-Now what? –asked Peter expectantly.

-Now I think it would be the best to give you some armors and weapons, just in case. What do you think? –said King Erasmus.

-Perfect!

-I am sorry your majesties but we don't have female clothes for you. Can you use some of mines?

-Its okay, we understand. It is not the first time. –said Lucy with a reassuring smile. Susan nodded fervently.

-Alright, then I'll grab some clothes for your brothers and leave you alone for you to change. –he said standing up and going to a trunk of which he took some clothes. –Use my clothes as you pleased –he said with a smile and signaling Peter and me the exit.

_**READ and REVIEW? Please?**_

_**If you have any ideas, let me know! And don't forget to tell me if I have any mistake, or if I didn't express myself correctly, I'll do evrything I can to re-write it :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is just a filling chapter to know what some of the character's think about what is going on in Narnia, and to give rise to the next chapter. I hope you like it! Read and review!**_

_**Own nothing :(**_

Chapter 4: _**"The Camp and the journey back to Cair Paravel"**_

We leave the girls alone and started walking to another tent in the middle of the camp. It was the armory.

-Take what you need your majesties; and King Peter as soon as we get to Cair Paravel I'll give your sword and shield back. –he said turning back to Peter.

-Thank you. –he said smiling.

I started walking around the tent taking some weapons in my hands and proving them giving some twists and stabs. All memories of old battles flowed into my mind and I started feeling that old self confidence I used to have. I loved it.

There were lots of weapons, bludgeons, sharp daggers and swords, scary battle-axes, arrows and bows, and shields capable to bear a minotaur's launch.

Sword fighting was one of my favorites pastimes. I used to participate in competitions of every nations and I've never lost one.

Finally I decided for a plain, long and sharp sword, whit its handle of black leather and details in silver; also a bronze dagger, sharp and curved.

-No shield? –asked me Peter raising an eyebrow.

-Nop. –I said grabbing a belt to put my new acquisition.

-You might need it –told me King Erasmus worriedly.

I only use shields in a very needy case. They don't let me move fast enough.

-Maybe. –I simply said.

He shrugged.

Peter chose a plain sword, similar to mine, but with it's a handle in gold, and a bronze shield with a lion on it.

-Well, are we ready? –asked King Erasmus. We nodded our heads and he said: -Okay, let's go.

We got out of the tent and King Erasmus left us to change in privacy saying he would meet us in twenty minutes for a formal presentation.

We went behind the tent, where the forest started and where we sure would have a little privacy.

-What do you think? –asked me Peter while tossing his shirt on the floor and putting on a white shirt.

-About what? –I said tossing my own sweater and shirt to the floor.

-About this, about why are we here, about those Stoll.

-Oh, I don't know – I said. I really didn't know what to think. –All this is weird.

-Why?

-First of all –I said sitting on a rock and putting on some black leather boots –Aslan said we wouldn't come back, but then that forest appears and we are throw back here again.

-And second?

-The Stoll's. I mean, if they are the help, it all resumes to the first question. "Why are _we_ here?" –I said putting emphasis in the word _we_.

Peter stand there with a brown leather boot on his hand letting on I said sink on his brain. Finally he proceeded on putting on his boot and saying: -I want to meet them. The Stoll's- he clarified.

I shrugged and then gathering all our clothes we went to meet King Erasmus.

He was standing in the bonfire next to Susan and Lucy, who were wearing a little too big clothes. When he saw us he waved his hand. We reached him and he cleared his throat.

-Warriors! Come on! Please come on now! –he shouted to all the narnians in the camp. Slowly the bonfire was full of creatures and humans looking expectantly to their king. –Are we all here? Alright. Today we received a special visit, and although all of you know about it, I think it deserves a formal greeting. Fellow narnians please welcome back to High King Peter The Magnificent, –the crowd burst out in applause and shouts, and Peter smile brightly- Queen Susan The Gentle, -the same was for her and Susan's face light up with a huge smile. «_Okay here we go»_, I thought to myself –King Edmund The Just, -I took a deep breath while the crowd burst out in applause and shouts, suddenly my heart had warmed up in the same way it did when I heard Aslan's name and I couldn't help the huge smile it plastered on my face –and Queen Lucy The Valiant! –he said and the crowd did the same for Lucy as she smile broadly.

-Long life King Peter! Long life Queen Susan! Long life King Edmund! Long life Queen Lucy! –started shouting the crowd and we all laughed full of emotion.

-Okay, okay. Calm down please! Calm down! –said King Erasmus laughing and trying to get the crowd of enthusiasts narnians to quite down. –Good. Now, we'll have a peaceful dinner and we'll get ready 'cause tomorrow at dawn we are leaving to arrive at nightfall to Cair Paravel, carrying with us the victory of our battle with the giants of Ettinsmoor! –and the crowd burst out again.

As the King said we had a peaceful dinner, listening to the warriors stories. After it the fauns played some melodies that made a few dance around the bonfire.

I sit there, next to the warm bonfire seeing Lucy and Susan dancing with the fauns, and laughing hard when a few dryads started pulling Peter up to dance with them. Of course Peter, being the great gentleman he was, couldn't refused to their pleas and I ended up carrying him (with a big bump, earned when the dryad he was dancing with, apparently felt offended, turned into an oak tree and hit him with a brunch on his head. I re-repeat git.) to a hammock before the first melody had even finished.

-Ed.

…

-Ed, –I felt someone shook my shoulder gently –c'mon get up. –I ignored the voice and turned around in my hammock –Edmund. Get. Up. –the voice said irritably.

-Guaat? –I said incoherently.

-GET UP! –the voice shouted in my ear making me jump from my hammock and stumble to the hard floor.

-I'M UP I'M UP! –I shouted back to annoying Susan.

-GOOD! Now get ready we are living in twenty minutes! –with that she stormed out.

-You know, you shouldn't get her in the mood so early- said Lucy giggling.

-Whatever.-I said angrily. I'm not in my bests when someone gets me up so freaking early shouting in my year.

She shrugged and walked away.

I looked around me and saw some creatures and humans dismounting the tents slowly and tiredly. Other ones were preparing the horses, packing their personal stuff, getting up the lazy ones splashing water in their faces, (I shiver thanking Aslan, Susan hasn't adopted that measure with me, yet.) and two fauns throwing some dirt in the bonfire.

Fifteen minutes later the whole camp had been dismounted and we were heading to Cair Paravel mounting beautiful horses. Mine was a black, friendly talking-horse called Mila.

We did a few stops so the ones going on foot and the horses could the rest, and to drink and eat. And we passed a few villages where creatures and people would came out of their houses to see, not only the King and his victorious army, but to the four of us too, as the news that the Kings and Queens of Old had had returned had been spread in less than a day.

The entire journey back to Cair Paravel, the army went giving shouts and singing songs of victory.

During the journey the King told us about what had happened since the last time we were here or, actually, the last time Eustace and that girl, Jill, were here, as we already knew what had happened when they came two years ago.

He told us King Rilian had died like one-hundred-and-fifty years ago and that he was his fourth descendant. He had a wife, Queen Calantha, a beautiful half-nymph.

Finally, when the sun was starting to descend and the sky had tints of red, orange and pink, Cair Paravel's rampart could be seen. Slowly we passed the entrance, where a few centaurs were on guard, and made our way to the big door that led to the inside of Cair Paravel.

_**A/N: What do you think? did you like it? READ+REVIEW! Pleeeeaaaase :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! Please keep reviewing and stay tune ;)_**

**_Nop, still not C. S. Lewis :(_**

Chapter 5: _**"An Unexpected Surprise"**_

As we dismounted our horses in middle of all the chaos into what had been transformed the entrance of Cair Paravel, people, nymphs, dryads, fauns, dwarfs and centaurs, that were in the gardens or inside the palace, came running to our encounter.

My head was starting to ache from all this chaos, but their happiness was so contagious that it was impossible not to smile or to start shouting and singing with the army.

-Erasmus! –I heard a woman yell in middle of the chaos and I turned to see her. She was a beautiful woman, probably on her thirties, she had big bright eyes, long blonde hair, pale skin, and she had something exotic on her features. I immediately knew it was King Erasmus' wife. –Erasmus! –yell the woman again,

I looked at the king but he was too busy congratulating his men for making it to home safe, that he didn't notice it. So I tapped his shoulder with a small smile and when he turned to me I said signaling to the woman:

-Your Majesty, I think someone is looking for you. –He stared at me in confusion and then looked over my shoulder to who I was signaling. Instantly his tired face light up with a huge smile. –Thank you, Your Majesty.

-No, none of that just Edmund. –I was getting tired of formalities.

He nodded and quickly went to his wife. I turned around and localizing Lucy, I went to her.

But as I was about to reach her something fell on top of me and knocked me down to the floor.

-Wha… -I started saying but the words stuck in my throat as I horrified saw what had knock me down.

It was a faun with an arrow thrust in his armpit, where the armor couldn't cover.

-EDMUND! WATCH OUT! –I turned around, still on the floor and with the faun on top of me, just when an arrow hit the place where my hand was a second earlier.

Suddenly all the people and creatures around me started yelling and running in every direction with fear as more arrows were shoot.

I quickly, but carefully got the faun out of me and, drawing my sword, went running to Lucy's side.

-Edmund! Oh my God! What's going on? –she said desperately.

-I don't know! Where are Peter and Susan?

-Ed! –shouted Peter running to our side dragging Susan by one hand and with the other covering both of them with his shield as more arrows passed flying around us. –Lucy, are you alright? –he asked her worriedly taking her shoulders.

She nodded, still confused.

-What happened? –I asked him.

-Your Majesties! Are you alright? –it was King Erasmus; by his side were Diácano with another centaur, Barbra, a minotaur, and the lady I supposed was his wife.

-Yes! Yes! What is going on? –I asked again pulling Susan to my side as an arrow flew past her.

-Calormenes. –He simply said - We need to protect Cair Paravel.

_«Great. » _

-Okay, we have to gather as much men as possible. –Said Peter and then asked: -where are they? I can't see them!

-They are by the entrance, my Lord. –quickly answer the woman next to the King.

-Good. Any idea how many are them? –Asked Peter, the lady shook her head – Then we will form lines and see if we are in advantage or disadvantage. –said Peter thinking quickly.

Diácano looked at his King who nodded and then hurried off with the other centaur, quickly getting lost into the multitude.

In less than five minutes, Diácano came out of the multitude again, having gathered more than seventy men in front of the big doors of Cair Paravel.

-We are almost ready, your Majesties. –he said signaling to the crowd that were being instructed by his partner. –The calormenes are in disadvantage, they are like fifty and they are all gathered in the entrance. –he informed.

-Perfect. Now, Susan, go with the archers and positioned in the main stairs. –Peter ordered, Susan nodded and then run off.

-Can I go with her? –asked the Queen.

Peter looked at the King, who was a little insecure, but then he nodded and Peter let her go. She run off in Susan's direction.

-And we –he said pointing to rest of us –are going to the front lines.

-What about me? –asked Lucy from behind him. I've totally forgotten about her!

Peter looked at me with a worried expression grabbing a bunch of hair.

-Lucy, you can-you you can… emm –I started not knowing what to say. The truth was that I didn't want her there if it was for me she would be returning home right now.

-You can go with Barbra and other fauns to the hall inside the castle and be ready if any of them crossed that door. –said the King looking to Peter and me.

I looked and Peter and nodded my head. I didn't like too much but she was going to be inside the castle, with company and would only fight if the calormenes got in. besides it was unfair of us to not let her take part in the fight.

-Okay. –said Peter, I could tell we were thinking the same.

She didn't like it too much but knew it was the only thing she would get from us, so she hurried off with Barbra following closely.

Then the King, Peter, Diácano and I, went to the front where Diácano´s partner had already formed the lines.

A few meters away we could see the calormenes regrouping their lines.

I turned around with a disgusting looked in my stomach. The King was talking to the crowd:

-We have to defend Cair Paravel –he was saying –we have to defend Narnia… - bla bla bla, the normal speech.

-Are you okay? –whispered Peter standing next to me. I nodded not trusting my voice.

Actually I was a little worry. I knew we were going to win, but at what cost? I was worried for Lucy, Susan, even for Peter. I pitied that poor creatures and men who wouldn't make it, and the one's who already lay on the floor, lifeless.

I shook my head to clear it as I heard the crowd roared.

-Are we ready? –asked the King looking at the ones who were on the front. We all nodded firmly. –Then, -he said raising his sword and looking hard at the calormenes –FOR NARNIA! –with that the fight started.

We advanced to encounter the calormenes in middle of the battlefield and as my sword crashed against the one of my first opponent my brain stopped thinking, I stopped feeling anything. I participated in too many battles to know that having something else on mind while you fight can cost you a lot.

I quickly stabbed my opponent and in less than a second he was on the floor. I kept on advancing; I wanted to reach the archers' lines.

A calormene step on my way and blocked my view. I looked at him. _« Holly shit. »_

That man was huge. It was a walking-mountain. He tried to stab me but I blocked it crossing my sword with his, I gave it a quick swing and it fell to the ground. But he hadn't finished yet. He punched me right in the face with his huge hand and I fell like a leaf to the ground. _«Oh God»_ I felt a sharp pain in my lip but I didn't have time to feel nothing else 'cause the walking-mountain grabbed me by the neck and put me at his own height. I hit him with the hilt of my sword in his face and when he let me fall again I kicked him right in his noble parts. When he fell yelling in pain I stabbed him in the stomach and before he was fully in the floor I jumped over him and started running again over to the archers' lines.

In my way there I saw a boy with the narnian armor on the floor and a calormene aiming his sword at the boy's neck. He looked younger than me, around Lucy's age 15. I tapped the calormene's shoulder from behind and when he turned around I cut his throat.

The boy looked at the body in the ground then at me and gulped.

-Thanks. –he said shakily.

-No problem. –I said pulling him up.

But then the boy pushed me to the side and threw his dagger where I was a moment earlier. When I turned around I saw a calormene with its sword up falling to the ground.

-Thanks. –I said impressed.

-No problem. –he said with a smirk.

I clapped him on the shoulder and kept on going my way.

I stabbed three more people and when I was about to reach the archers' lines I saw Diácano and his partner at my side. Then King Erasmus, Peter, two minotaurs, a dwarf, and a few fauns joined us.

Together we charged against the archers as narnians' arrows made their way through the calormenes armors.

Five minutes later the last calormene fell to the ground and Peter cleaned the leaf of his sword.

_**You enjoyed it? You liked it? You hated it? (I hope not!) Suggestions? Revieeeeeew!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here I'm again bodering you with another chapter and begging you "Please! be good and review! (Now I desperately dropped on my knees and grabbed hold of your clothes) REVIEW! For Aslan's sake!" *End of the begging* **_

_**Nop, I don't own this, is all from C. S. Lewis**_

Chapter 6: _**"Meeting the Stoll's and red faces"**_

-Well, that went good. –said Peter sweeping away the sweat on his forehead. His hair was jumbled and had a few scratches on the face, but apart from that he was okay. He was a great fighter after all.

-Very good indeed, your Majesty. –said King Erasmus laughing and clapping his back.

I looked over and was quiet satisfied with the results of the fighting. There were a few poor narnians on the ground but the majority were all calormenes' soldiers.

-Your majesty –said a faun to King Erasmus holding an injured man by the elbow. He was struggling to get free from the faun's grip but with every movement he would hiss in pain and got even paler. –what do we do with him?

-Take him to the dungeons, and that someone takes care of his wounds, later we will interrogate him. –answer the King dismissing the faun.

As the faun made his way to the dungeons with the struggling prisoner, a black haired boy came up o the king. It was the kid I saved before.

-Bill! –exclaimed King Erasmus holding the boy from the shoulders.

«_So, that's Bill Stoll» _I thought to myself.

I got curious and stood behind a minotaur so I could get a better view of him but he couldn't see me.

I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you think! That would have been ridiculous. They were talking in the middle of a battle field full of people… or creatures, or whatever. I just wanted to _know _him before I actually _met_ him.

Well, anyways, I stood behind the minotaur and listened to their conversation:

-Thank Aslan you're alright- was saying Erasmus.

-I'm okay- the boy reassured- But I almost got killed –he added in a low voice. Fear was evident on his voice.

-Almost?

-Yeah. A boy, well actually he was older than me, he came and cut the calormene's throat! It was amazing! Scary, but amazing. –he said excitedly. I smiled proudly to myself.

-Oh! It must have been High King Peter! –«_Wait. What? Seriously? Peter? You've got to be kidding me»_

-Is it true then? They are here? –asked the boy with curiosity.

-Yes, they are.

Silence.

I took advantage when the minotaur crouched down and glanced discreetly at the pair.

They were helping some fauns to remove all the weapons from the bodies scattered in the ground. King Erasmus' back was at me and I could only see Bill's profile.

-Erasmus! - shouted Queen Calantha making her way over to her husband- Are you alright? Are you hurt? - She asked desperately grabbing her husband's face.

-Calantha, honey, honey. I'm alright. –he said calmly holding his wife's hands

But she was hysterical and quickly let go of him to go over Bill and repeat the same process:

-Oh your sister is so worried! She couldn't get out of the castle to help! She feels so bad! She thought something had happened to you!

While Bill was trying to, awkwardly, assured her he was fine, King Erasmus caught me looking and smile broadly.

«_Crap. »_

-King Edmund! Come one over here! I want you to meet some people! - He shouted happily waving at me.

I sighed and went over to him.

-Just call me Edmund- I said with a smile as I approached him.

-Yes your majesty- sorry! Edmund. Well this is my wife, Calantha, but I think you've already met her. –he said pointing to the woman next to him.

-Nice to meet you, your majesty.-I said kissing her hand lightly. She smiled at me kindly.

-Nice to meet you too, your majesty. Oh, you sure must be worried sick for your sisters! But don't worry they are safe in the castle.

-Thank you, your highness- I said relieved she smiled back.

-And this is Bill Stoll- he said pointing to the boy next to him- Bill he is King, eeh Edmund.

He looked quite familiar, light blue eyes, brown almost black hair, pale; but I couldn't placed him, like if had passed past him many times but I haven't paid too much attention.

He too was looking at me the same way.

-Edmund Pevensie –I said politely holding out my hand, trying to dismiss all the awkwardness.

With that his eyes went wide, really _WIDE, _open. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it, and then opened it again, only to closed it all over again. «_Yep we have a fish here. »_

-Are you okay?-I asked him.

-You-«_finally! »_- You, I know you! We go to school together! You live two blocks from my house! And you have an older brother that used to go to the same school! - Whoa did he even breathe while saying that? And how does he know all that?

-Oookay kiddo, slow down. - I said looking at him suspiciously.

-You don't remember me, right? - He said a little… disappointed?

I looked at him intently and then it hit me.

-Yeah you are two years younger, right? – He nodded fervently.- You were Henley's boxing sack- I said finally recognizing him.

-Um… well yeah- he responded uncomfortable scratching his neck.

Poor boy he was his personal boxing sack. Now I remembered. I think you could say that I "_save"_ him once when that Henley, the school's bully, pushed him out of his way and this stupid Stoll had not called him _"stupid boastful"_.

-So, you know each other?-asked Erasmus seeing our weird exchange.

-Eh, something like that- I said.

-What's going on?-asked Peter standing behind me.

King Erasmus then proceeded to do the introductions and I told me Peter about Bill.

-Now, -said Calantha- I think you should _all_-she looked seriously at the four of us- go to the infirmary.

-Oh! It is not necessary…-started saying Peter nonchalant.

-Nonsense!- said Calantha cutting him off and leaving Peter a little startled.-Besides, your majesty, King Edmund, you must get that check out it looks pretty bad.- she said signaling my arm worriedly.

-What? No, I'm…- but when I looked down I saw a red spot in my arm. When the hell did I get this?

You know when they say that as soon as you realize you are injured it starts hurting? Well believe me, it is true, 'cause I instantly felt a sharp pain go through my arm. And hell it did hurt.

-See? Now off to the infirmary- and she dismissed the four of us.

We headed to the steps which leaded to the main doors of Cair Paravel just as the darkness of night took over the grounds of the castle.

As we step into the palace I couldn't help but feel I was at home. , it was different, after all it had been rebuilt, but it still hold that sensation of welcome.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the huge hallway in front of us. I felt so content. I glanced at Peter and he was like in trance, a dummy smile on his face.

-Your majesties?-I herd a voice asked far away.

-Hum?

-Shall we go to the infirmary? I think your wound is getting worst King Edmund- said King Erasmus next to a pair of stairs.

I haven't noticed we had stayed in the entrance or that blood now was freely flooding down my arm and hand.

-C'mon Ed, that looks horrible-said Peter with a grimace pushing me to the stairs

_«Why, thank you Peter! »_

We followed Bill and Erasmus to the first floor and through big oak doors and we immediately were surrounded by fauns, centaurs, dwarfs, human, dryads and many other creatures, running from one side to another.

The infirmary was full.

-You know I think I can wait until there are fewer people- I said turning to leave.

-No way Edmund, come here that wound looks awful.-said Peter grabbing my arm. My bad arm.

I felt an intense pain in my arm, and more blood flooding from the wound. A groan escaped my mouth and I grabbed hold of my arm, trying to stop the blooding.

-Edmund! I'm so sorry! - He apologized looking horrified his hand covered in blood.

-Please we need help here! - shouted King Erasmus.

_«Great, now we have a scene»_

Instantly a dryad came rushing and carefully pulled me to a unoccupied bed at the end of the room.

-I'll go get some bandages and…

But she was interrupted when a centaur burst into the infirmary carrying a seriously injured dwarf.

His petite body was shaking and his voice was hoarse from all the screaming.

The dryad looked at me and then at the dwarf nervously.

-It's okay, I'm alright. Go with him- I told her with a reassuring smile.

She looked doubtful but with a curtsy, went quickly to the dwarf.

I looked around the room searching for Peter. Finally, I spotted him talking with Susan and Lucy. They were standing in their own feet and didn't have any scratches, thank Aslan.

I stood up and started walking towards them, when something bumped into me hitting my shoulder and making me groan.

_«Oh, God. What do people have with my arm? »._

-Oh! I'm sorry! –I looked down and saw a… girl. I quickly felt blood rushing to my face. She had brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, she reached my eyebrows, pink lips and a few freckles covered her nose. She looked around my own age, 17. –I-I I'm sso sorry- she stammered quietly, pink covering her cheeks.

_«Edmund say something! » _I smacked to myself.

-Uh- I swallowed hard and try again- its okay, no problem.

She nodded but then looked at her hand shocked. It was covered in blood.

-What-How…?-Then she looked at me and realization dawned on her-Oh my… Come on- she said quickly pulling me to the bed again. - Stay here; I'll be right back- with that she get lost into the multitude.

_«Okay that was horrible, why the hell was I blushing so badly? It isn't the first time I talked to a girl. C'mon Ed! » _

I looked around afraid someone had seen what just happened. Fortunately everybody was too engaged with their own business.

I saw the girl came out of the multitude carrying some bandages, a bowl with water, some clothes and little bottle. She placed the stuff on the table next to my bed and started wetting the clothes on the bowl. Then she turned to me and froze there.

-Eh… uh –she cleared her throat and I just stared at her with raised eyebrows. - You'll need to take off your breastplate and em your shirt- she said uncomfortable, turning red.

-Eem okay-I could feel my cheeks get colored as I started taking off my breastplate. It was a little difficult to do it only with one arm, the breastplate was quite heavy, but eventually I did it, then I took off my shirt and settled it next to the breastplate.

The young girl looked at me and got redder if it was even possible. She step forward and looked at me as if asking permission, I nodded and she proceeded to clean the wound with the damp cloth. It hurt but I tried not to move so she could finish quickly and with no problems.

I glanced at her. A few brunches of hair fell off of her braid and on her face and I wanted to set them aside. I looked away.

_«What's wrong with me? »_ I thought.

I quietly glanced at her again.

_«Edmund, stop it! Stop looking at her! » _I scowled to myself. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at her.

-Alright, I think is ready.-she said suddenly looking at me, I desperately pray she hadn't notice my staring- it will hurt a little, but try not to move it –I raised my eyebrows, _«Really? »_ -not too much at least- she said with a sigh and a smile.

-Okay, -I said standing up, I didn't want to go, but I didn't have anything to say. She bit her lip.

-Edmund! - I turned around and saw Lucy running towards me, Peter, Susan, Erasmus and Bill behind her.

-Lucy! Are you okay? –I asked worriedly taking her shoulders and checking her out. She giggle.

-Yes, I'm alright.

-Ed, how are you? Does it hurt? Oh Edmund! Peter told me what happened! - said Susan hugging me carefully to not touch my arm.

-I'm perfect- I replied hugging her back then I took her shoulders and checked her out too.

-Edmund, stop that! I'm fine! –she said laughing.

-Well, I see you already met Ann Stoll, Edmund. - said Erasmus patting lightly my good arm and smiling. I turned to see him. He was gesturing to the young girl who had cured me.

The girl, or Ann, looked at me and smiled softly. I smiled back.

-It seems I have. - I said not taking my eyes off of her.

-Ann! –said Bill stepping beside her, she looked at him and smiled broadly.

-Bill! You are okay! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it outside the castle…

-It's alright. Don't worry.

I turned back and started putting my shirt on while the two siblings kept their talk and conversations started.

-So…- said Peter examining my breastplate, a smile playing on his features- every thing okay?

-Em yes-I answered.

-What do you think? - He asked quietly.

-What do I think about what? –I asked confused.

He raised his eyebrows, his smile getting wider.

-Of the girl, of course!

-Oh! –I could feel my cheeks getting red again, and I shifted uncomfortable.- She is… good?

-Only good?

-Hey! What do you want me to say? –I was starting to get annoyed with this stupid questionnaire, so I turned around to talk with the girls.

Susan was talking to King Erasmus about her archery skills and Lucy was… she was looking discretely at something. Her cheeks were slightly pink. I followed her gaze and it landed on… Bill?

I looked at her again; she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked back at Bill. Then at his surroundings. He was talking to Ann but apart from her it wasn't anything interesting that could catch Lucy's attention and make her act… weird.

_«Now, you've got to be joking? Is she looking at him? No, no, no. my little sister wasn't looking at any boy. She must be looking at- at. I'm going to kill him. What did he do to her? »_

-Are you two okay? Lucy, Edmund? –asked Susan.

I looked over at Lucy. She was slightly red and was looking at me with wide eyes.

-Yes, we are-I answer to Susan.

-Are you sure? Lucy you look…

-I'm alright Su. Seriously. –Lucy cut her off quickly. Susan looked suspiciously at her for a moment. I knew she didn't believe her. She opened her mouth to retort but apparently thought against it 'cause she closed it again and turned once again to King Erasmus who was looking curiously at us.

Lucy glanced at me and I smile evilly at her. She turned red again and quickly looked away with an indignant look on her face.

_«Ha, I've got you sis»._

_**A/N: What do you think? Review! And I will really apreciate any suggestions for the rest of the story ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for this chapter it is a little lamely, I'm trying to get to the good stuff, but I think it is all too soon, what do you think? Well, anyways read and review!**_

**_All from C. S. Lewis_**

Chapter 7: _**"More red faces"**_

Later, King Erasmus leaded Lucy, Susan, Peter and I to the old treasure chamber where our four vaults were kept along with the rest of the pasts Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Peter got his sword, shield and his golden crown; Lucy her dagger, silver crown and her dear cordial (which she regretted dearly for not having it with her in battle); Susan got her arrows and bow, her horn and her golden crown; and I got my silver crown and my lantern (at what Peter laughed and I, of course, had to smacked him on the head to, obviously, protect my pride. I re-re-repeat. Git.)

Then, Erasmus called some maids to show us to our rooms.

Our rooms were in the royal wing, a few doors down from the King's and Queen's chambers. Lucy and Susan were across form Peter's and I chambers.

As soon as the maid excuse herself out of my room and went straight to the king size bed waiting for me in the middle of the chamber. I jumped on it like a little kid and made myself comfortable.

I sighed contently as I laid on the feather mattress. I was exhausted, tired, wasted. Just as I was starting to drifted off… _knock knock. _

I sighed again in frustration and got up from the bed. I pushed open the door.

-Yes? - I said as I opened the door, but I was greeted by a …big tray?

-I'm sorry your majesty, I brought you some hot water if you wanted to take a bath before dinner is served- said a girl's voice from behind the tray.

-Oh! Yes, sure, come in- I said pushing the door wide open and letting the maid come into my chamber.

She was having difficulty with the tray, her arms were shaking a little for carrying it for too long, she sure must have brought it from the kitchen, in the first floor, so that meant she had climbed four flights of stairs carrying that tray full of water.

-You shouldn't have- I said kindly taking the tray from her arms and placing it next to the bathroom's door. - I would have gone myself. - I turned around and was surprised to see Ann Stoll standing on my door not a dryad or a maid. I instantly felt a weird sensation in my stomach, like if I had skipped stair.

-No problem, I was heading to my chambers too, so… -she said as she placed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and her cheeks tainted a light shade of pink. - Oh! And there are some clothes for you on the wardrobe.

-Uhm… Thanks. - I stammered nervously scratching my neck. I could feel blood quickly rushing to my cheeks and my face burning.

She nodded and did a little curtsy exiting my room.

-Ann? –I asked hesitantly, she turned around with a surprise looked on her face and her cheeks more pink, almost red. –Em, just call me Edmund, and don't curtsy, is not necessary. After all we come from the same place, don't we?

-Sure-she said with a smile and then turned to leave, but as she approached the door she turned around again- See you at dinner, Edmund- and with a last blushing smile she closed the door.

I stand in the middle of the room grinning like an idiot for what felt like an eternity, until the door flung open and Peter came in excitedly.

-What? - He asked as he looked at me with a weird face- What happened?

-Don't you ever knock? –I asked trying to hide my blushed face scowling at him.

He was already, showered and dressed in a brown doublet, black pants and black boots. _«How long have I been standing here like an idiot? » _He rolled his eyes at me.

-Whatever. You are not ready, and dinner is almost served.

I quickly take the tray of hot water and headed to the bathroom, then I grabbed some clothes and a towel.

-What were you doing?-asked Peter from the other side of the bathroom's door. I groaned.

-What was I doing when? –I asked trying to sound a little confused by his question.

-You know when.

-No, I don't know when, otherwise I wouldn't be asking. –I retorted

He sighed.

-Before I came in, you were standing in the middle of the room with… this… idiotic smile on your face- I could almost see him making gestures from the other side.

Fortunately I didn't have to answer that question 'cause I have totally forgotten my wound in the arm and my hurry to get finish I passed the sponge very strong through my arm.

-Shit!

-Ed? Are you okay?-asked Peter worriedly.

-Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.

I stepped out of the tub and quickly changed into black pants and black boots. I checked on some drawers and found a few bandages. I bandaged my arm and put on a white shirt and a wine-colored coat.

-I'm ready-I said stepping out of the bathroom drying my hair with the towel.

-Finally. I think Susan was faster than you. - He said sarcastically.

We got out from my room and went across the hallway to knock on the girl's chambers.

Peter went to Lucy's bedroom.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer. He looked at me I shrugged and went to Susan's door.

_Knock knock knock._

Giggles. Yeah they were in Susan's bedroom.

-Coming! - answered Susan. I heard some steps and then the door opened revealing a laughing Susan and blushing Lucy. I looked at them suspiciously. I had the slightest suspicion of what they were talking about.

-Are you coming for dinner? –asked Peter completely oblivious to the situation.

-Yeah sure! –replied Susan excitedly getting out of the room, Lucy following closely.

We walked until we reached the end of the hallway where Susan stopped and looked at us with a frown.

-Do we even know where the dining room is?

I stopped short and turned around.

-No?

Lucy had the same expression. Then she started laughing. Her laugh was contagious that soon Susan and I joined her. I didn't even know why was I laughing but I laughed until my cheeks hurt and I was gasping for air.

-Seriously? –asked Peter looking at us like if we had grown a second head.

-What? –asked Susan clutching her stomach and drying up a few tears.

Peter sighed and shook his head.

-Come on we are late- he said gesturing with his hand and continue down some stairs.

Eventually we reached the dinning room just as dinner was about to be served.

-You are here! –exclaimed excitedly King Erasmus with open arms sitting in the head of the table; Queen Calantha on his left and Bill and Ann next to her.

They all smiled to us and I couldn't keep my face from blushing when my eyes met Ann's shy smile.

_«Okay. This has to stop now. Seriously, it is not as if I had never seen a girl before. »_

We took our sits in front of them. Peter on King Erasmus right, then Susan, then Lucy and next to her I.

-We were planning a welcome banquet for all the narnians, but seeing as how things are better postpone it. –said Calantha with a sad smile on her face.

-Is fine your highness- said Lucy with a smile. Calantha smiled back and looked at King Erasmus who took her hand and caress it gently and gave her a reassuringly smile.

Suddenly the big wooden doors that leaded to the dinning room burst open and a few dryads came in carrying the meal, followed by two fauns carrying two bottles of wine.

The dryads set the plates in front of us while the faun served us all wine in gold goblets, then they curtsy and bow, and were out of the room.

-Let's raise your goblets –said King Erasmus standing up and raising his own goblet- for the victory and the back of the queens and kings- we smiled and toasted the same.

Susan looked pointedly at Lucy and at the goblet on her hands

-Be careful –she said in a motherly tone, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

I chuckled, I could hear bill laughing quietly as well. I sneaked at Lucy and saw how her cheeks were slightly pink.

We ate in comfortable peace, small conversation about plans for the next day. Sometimes my gaze would fall on Ann but I quickly diverted before someone could notice.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hellooooooooo! Here it is another chapter! *claps* I really thank you for youar alerts and ChocolatSugar thank you soo much for your reviews!**_

__**_I know this is a short chapter but I'll try to write another chapter as soon as possible 'cause in two weeks I'm starting school again *OH WHY ASLAN WHY?* and I doubt I'll have some spare time in a while._**

**_I will really appreciate your review! Pleaseeee!_**

**_Not C. S. Lewis sadly._**

Chapter 8: _**"A warm breeze"**_

The next morning I wake up early in the morning. A thin line of sunshine entered through the small opening between the two curtains and right in my face. I blinked a few times to accustom to it and tried to cover my eyes with my hand hopelessly. I finally gave up and sit up leaning on my elbow and looked at the window with a grimace. The light coming from it was orange almost yellow so that meant in was early in the morning, or maybe late in the evening?

I stand up and walked over the window, when I reached it I could see dust floating through the light. I slowly opened the curtains and a beautiful scenery greeted me.

Down there were the gardens, flowers with the most incredible fragrances you could imagine; roses, lilies, daisies, jasmines, daffodils, iris, marigolds, gerberas, orchids, and many others I didn't even know their names.

You probably be thinking how does he even know and recognizes those flowers, right? Well my mum used to make me help her with her little garden, and she would point a flower and said its name and how to take care of it, after a while doing this the names just stuck in my head.

Okay coming back with the garden, also, there were beautiful trees in which under their brunches you could see dryads sleeping heavily, caressing their trees in a motherly way or brushing their hair. But what caught my attention were the big apple trees near the stone walls in the orchard. I smile broadly remembering the day the moles planted them and said some day we would be grateful planting them, something I really doubt at the moment, funny how things turned out. Years later I found myself eating hungrily the delicious apples in order to not die from hunger.

I made my way to the bathroom for my morning routine and then picked up some clothes. Once dress I got out from my room and walked through the desert hallways.

I walked through several rooms, some were locked, and some leaded to different studies.

One leaded to a circular room, on its walls hang some paintings of the forests and mountains of Narnia, of dancing fauns and nymphs, of the dryads and their trees, of glorious armies, of men and creatures all like equals, of old Kings and Queens, including some of me, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Caspian; of the wasteland of the lantern, and the most beautiful painting of the Great Lion, Aslan. He looked magnificent with his golden mane and wise gaze.

I looked at his painting intently as I remembered the first time I met him, I could still hear his valuable words ringing on my ears, words I would never forget.

I remembered all the times he sent us here, to Narnia. The first one to saved it from the White Witch, the second one to return freedom and the reign to the right person, Caspian; then to help Caspian to find the lost lords, next he sent Eustace and Jill to save Rilian; and now he sends us here along with two more strangers to help Narnia against the calormenes when we shouldn't be here, nor me, nor my brother and sisters, we weren't supposed to be able to come back. So I have this weird feeling that he sent us here for something else, I just can't placed my finger on what is it.

I sight in frustration and turned to leave the room when I felt a warm breeze. I turned quickly. I was sure I hadn't seen any windows in this room. I looked around carefully and sure enough there weren't any windows.

Then my gaze set on the Great Lion's painting. I couldn't look away or move my feet, I was like glued to the floor. I looked deeply in those wise eyes and I was sure he was holding my gaze. A twinkle shone on his paint eyes.

I close my eyes tight and opened them again. The twinkle was gone but I was sure it was there a moment before.

Finally I leave the room to continue on with my walk deep in thought.

Soon I found the library in the east wing of the castle, on the third floor, it was huge, shelves covered in books decorated the walls, some coffee tables, desks, chairs and comfortable armchairs were spread across the room in between shelves or in front of the fireplace. A chess game was placed in one of the coffee tables. This will be one of the places I visit most.

As I left the library I saw King Erasmus coming through the hallway. His faced was twitched with concern and a frown; he appeared to be thinking hard. But as he raised his head and saw me he smiled broadly, like a father with his child.

"Edmund!" he said surprised giving me a clap on the back, "Good morning! What are you doing so early?"

"Just walking" I answered with a smile of my one and shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh! That's perfect. How about we go to the dinning room, soon breakfast will be served"

"Yes, sure"

We resume walking down the hall. I saw Erasmus was scratching his chin thoughtful and I started getting curious of his attitude.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"What?" he looked quite surprised by my question.

"I meant, if everything was okay, did something happen? You had that serious face…"

"Oh! Yes, well, I'm thinking about the prisoner" I looked at then confused, then I remembered. The injure calormene the faun had dragged to the dungeons the day before for later interrogation. "I asked a nurse to take care of his injures and to ready him for an interrogation today"

I nodded my hand in understanding. We kept walking on silence for a while.

"Do you think he will talk?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know" I said sincerely.

He sighed and the smile to me.

"We should hurry up to catch on breakfast"

_**REVIEW! What do you think? Do you have any suggestions? Any spelling mistake? Tell me ;) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so so so so so so sorry! I can't believe it took me so long to finish this chapter but I really didn't have time to finish it with all the school work . Seriously, we are on the fourht week of classes and I didn't even have time to pee (I'm sorry but its true! :S ). Well I stop with the apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you are still here with my sotry. I know it isn't the best chapter but hopefully as the weekend goes by I will have another one updated!_

_News: you have the links for the pictures of Ann, Bill, Calantha and Erasmus ;)_

_ Review, review, reviw :)_

_Not C. S. __Lewis :'(_

Chapter 9: _"Can I have my breakfast now?"_

**Ann's POV**

I was seated at the large table of the dinning room. It was very early in the morning yet, so I was waiting for the others to come for breakfast.

It was a beautiful morning, a cold breeze enter from the open balcony windows on one extreme of the room, and a delicious fragrance of the gardens down there came along with it.

I loved this place. Narnia.

We stumble in this country a few months ago and I had already grown up to love it, its inhabitants, landscapes, culture, everything.

I sometimes thought of home, back in England, but the memories were fuzzy, I could not remember very well. I was forgetting the meaning of the things back at home, or the names, the sounds and smells, family…

But I didn't exactly feel that sad. Narnia fulfilled all my needs. I felt so complete here.

Calantha and Erasmus welcomed us as if we were their own children, me and Bill.

Bill, well he changed. In England he was just a fifteen-year-old teenager, but in Narnia he was a fifteen-year-old young man. He was mature, he is active, he was careful, and he didn't depend on others to defend him; back at home he would come back from school with a black eye, dirty and moody, bullies always picked it on him and he was left helpless. I would like to see those bullies pick it on him now.

I was so proud of him. But I was still me, just Ann, simply Ann. The seventeen-year-old that would stay at the castle safe and sound taking care of the wounded warriors hoping she wouldn't have to attend her injured fifteen-year-old brother who had gone to war.

I felt awfully helplessly sitting here while the others were at war. I wasn't alone, Calantha was here too, I couldn't even imagine how horrible must be to see your husband leading an army to war.

I knew I wouldn't be of any use in war, but still I felt horrible seeing my brother leaving for war.

Hopefully the war will be soon ended with the new arrival of the Kings and Queens of old.

They had ruled Narnia thousand years ago, in the Golden Age as the narnians refer to. They came from England too when they were only children and they saved Narnia from the White Witch. They stayed here for fifteen years leading Narnia to its glory days. But suddenly, one day they disappeared and left Narnia undefended letting the Telmarines took it under their control. Then thousand years later they came back again to help Prince Caspian to return Narnia to its people again and they left. Again.

So when I was told they had showed up again, I was expecting to see four glorious monarchs. Four monarchs COMPLETELY ADULTS.

But yesterday when I saw them I was stunned. They weren't what I was expecting. At all. They were four children but they all radiated glory and, I don't know how to put it into words but their arrival made me feel safe and… stronger?

Queen Lucy The Valiant was a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl, short, active, brown curls bouncing on her back, funny, transparent, and she always had her head held high.

King Peter The Magnificent was tall, had blue eyes, blond hair, and radiant smile, funny, generous, protector of his siblings, attractive, twenty-year-old young man, and his halo radiated pride.

Queen Susan The Gentle she really was a beautiful nineteen-year-old young woman, she was slender and tall, her face showed her gentleness, kind manners, she had a mother role on her siblings.

King Edmund The Just was a tall, black haired seventeen-year-old boy, brown eyes, freckles on the bridge of his nose, beautiful smile, intriguing personality, his eyes held so much emotion. As well as his brother his halo radiated pride and according to Bill and books he was an excellent swordsman.

I blushed as I remember how I met him. I was so embarrassed when I realize who he was. I can't believe I told him to take his shirt off! What was I thinking? Yes, I know, he had to take his shirt off so I could take care of his wound but but, aaagh! And then I made a fool out of myself when I carried that big tray of hot water through four flights of stairs. And that _"See you at dinner Edmund" _was totally out of place, for God's sake! He was a king!

Small talk outside the dinning room distracted from my thoughts and I looked at the direction of the huge doors just as they opened.

King Erasmus entered the room followed by a black haired boy. I instantly felt my cheeks grow red as I realized who he was. Quickly I made myself occupied arranging the cutlery and napkins.

"Oh! Ann!" I sighed quietly as I heard King Erasmus' cheerful voice calling out to me "Good morning darling, what are you doing so early?"

"Good morning!" I said trying to sound as cheerful as I could- nothing I just couldn't sleep

I saw King Edmund raising an eyebrow at me and I looked at him strangely, he just smirked and took a sit diagonal to me.

"Well I guess we were all sleepless last night. I found this young king hanging around the castle" said King Erasmus clapping Edmund's back.

I smile to King Erasmus and I raised an eyebrow at King Edmund. I don't know why but he did it to me. I'm an idiot. He just rolled his eyes and smile.

He was really nice today; he had a black buccaneer style of pants, black handmade leader boots, white cotton shirt and a dark brown sleeveless dark brown long vest.

The doors opened again and this time came Queen Susan and Queen Lucy.

"Good morning" said Queen Susan taking a seat in front of me.

"Good morning" said Queen Lucy cheerfully taking a seat next to her sister.

I smile to both of them and bow my head lightly.

"Good morning your majesties!" said King Erasmus- You look beautiful today- he flatter. But he wasn't lying they were really beautiful.

Queen Susan she had a green linen dress with lazing sleeves and back and a lacing overcoat in a darker shade of green. And Queen Lucy had a casual orange linen dress, long sleeves with lacing on them and at the back.

They both smile and thanked him. I smile too they were so friendly.

Suddenly I heard an outburst on the other side of the doors, like crashing dishes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my Lord! Please forgive me!" exclaimed a squeaky voice.

"No, its okay, its alright, don't worry!" said another calming voice it was male. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edmund smiling to Lucy and Susan. Now I had a vague idea of who the male's voice belonged to.

"Please Sir, let me help you" said again the squeaky voice in pleading tone. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I would have never throw you the food"

"I told there is nothing to worry, I'm alright" said the male's voice followed by some quite whispers and hurried steps.

A few seconds later, confirming my theory, a much blushed King Peter came into the room. He looked at us seated on the table and turned a darker shade of red.

"Good morning" he said composing himself and approaching the table. Edmund raised an eyebrow at him _(seriously, he has a tick or something with his eyebrow)_, Lucy was covering her mouth with her hand and getting red on the face, Susan was trying hard not to laugh, Erasmus had a confused look on his face, and I… I didn't know what to do so I just bit my lip and looked carefully while High King Peter took a sit next to King Erasmus and his sister, Lucy.

"You do know you have egg on your hair, right?" asked Edmund in a mocking way. We all threw him a glare. _"What?" _he said moving his lips but without issuing a sound, Susan sent him a death glare while Peter just ignored him.

We seated there for a while in an uncomfortable silence until the doors opened again. This time were Calantha and Bill they were chatting animatedly, they approach the table and slowly took their seats.

"Is everything alright?" asked Calantha looking worriedly at Erasmus.

"Yes, yes honey" answered Erasmus patting her hand.

I was starting to get really hungry and I was afraid my stomach would grumble anytime soon. But unfortunately breakfast would come a little later today considering that half of it is on Peter's hair.

"Is that egg?" suddenly asked Bill leaning on the table to get a better look of Peter's head. I'm sure that if eyes could kill, Bill would be already underground. He sensed me glaring at him and looked at me weirdly "What?" he said out loud.

"Just shut up" I said abruptly. He looked at me with wide eyes and then seated with his arms cross and a frown on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

This uncomfortable silence and my grumbling stomach were putting in a bad mood.

Finally the doors open and I got ready to raze with the breakfast.

"I'm sorry your majesties" said a young maid making a slight reverence, her hair was a mess and she was gasping for air. "Your majesties, the prisoner, he is dying"

"_Crap"_

"What?" asked incredulously King Erasmus "But he only had a light wound on his shoulder!"

"I know your majesty but… he tried to kill… himself"

I gasp loudly and cover my mouth with my hands.

King Erasmus looked around searching for any help.

"Ok, we have to know what calormenes' next step will be, and we need him alive, I suggest Lucy gave him a single drop of her cordial" said Edmund quickly.

Erasmus didn't look very happy with that but he knew it was his only chance. He nodded and Edmund looked at Lucy.

"I see you if five minutes in the dungeons" with that order given Lucy ran out of the dinning room.

"You majesty" said again the maid "He tried to kill the guards that were in the dungeons as well" she said, her voice was trembling.

Erasmus looked horrified and angry at the same time. I have never seen him so angry before.

"Calantha I want you to stay here" she sighed and nodded her head. "You too Bill" Bill didn't like it either but he said nothing and nodded.

"Susan…" started saying Peter but Susan cut him off.

"Sent Lucy here as soon as she gives you your cordial, don't let her see him" she said in a dead tone. Peter nodded.

"Ann" I sighed I nodded before Erasmus had even said something "great I thought you wouldn't want to come".

"What?" I said in unison with Edmund. _Edmund?_ I looked at him and he was glaring at Erasmus.

"Why is she coming?" he asked. I glared at him but I looked at Erasmus waiting for the answer.

"'Cause she knows how to take care of wounded people" he said simply. He stood up and got out of the room.

I looked at Edmund but he just followed him and Peter out of the dinning room. Quickly I got up from my seat and followed them. The rest smile at me with pity faces.

_Sooooooooooo, what do you think? Do you want me to keep on writing on Ann's POV? You liked it? You looved it? You enjoyed it? You hated it? (I hope that's not the case!) REVIEEEEEEEW!_


End file.
